Toons vs Cogs 2: Revenge of Flippy
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: The sequel to the first one. After Tas gets a threatening call, will he be able to stay alive? Be sure to read the first one first. K plus   for safety.
1. The Call is From

The Call From...

RING! RING!

"Huh?" I thought. "Who could that be?" I picked up the phone. "Who is this?" I asked.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Said the caller. I was surprised. It sounded just like Flippy but he's destroyed!

"F-F-Flippy?" I asked.

"YES AND YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!" Flippy said.

"Wait, how did you find my number?" I asked.

"Err, the phone book of course!" He answered a little more gently. My eyes started to twitch a little. I hanged up and called Mike.

"Mike! I need your help! Flippy knows my number!" I told him.

"But Flippy got destroyed!" Mike told me.

"I know but for some reason, he survived!" I told him, "and he said 'YOU'D BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!' creepy, huh?"

"Yeah." He said. "You'd better be careful." I quickly fell asleep while talking. Mike did, too. I guess we were really tired.

**Tas has gotten a threatening phone call from someone who claims to be Flippy. Is it really him or is someone impersonating him? Find out soon once I finished the chapters that has to be finished.**


	2. The Friendly Mouse

The Friendly Mouse

"Dude, I'm really scared. What if he shoots me out of nowhere? Or he throws a knife at me?" I kept on asking.

"Calm down, as long someone is with you, you'll be safe." Mike told me. That sort of calmed me down.

When we were in ToonTown Central, nearly nobody was there.

"Where **IS **everyone?" I asked. We went into Toon Hall.

"I've been expecting you." Said a mysterious voice.

'I told you man! I knew he's gonna kill me!" I yelled at Mike.

"Wait, that's not Flippy," Mike said, "it's..."

"Flappy!" Said the mouse. "It's me!"

"Flappy? I've haven't seen you for a while!" I said, "and you haven't changed a bit!"

"Same with you!" he said.

"Well anyways, did you hear the round with the VP?" I asked.

"Yeah! I heard you defeated Flippy, the traitor!" He answered.

"He's back, now he wants to kill me!" I explained to him.

"That ain't good at all." Flappy said.

BANG!  
>"What was that?" I wondered. I opened the door I came in with and I saw ToonTown Central being attacked by Cogs. "Uh oh!"<p>

"Okay, what's the plan?"

**Meanwhile in Lawbot HQ.**

"You mean Flippy was on our side the whole time?" The CJ asked, surprised, "that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, we heard that Flippy is still alive and now after Tas." Said the CEO.

"Now without- Hmm?" The CJ saw that Tas and his 2 friends is now trying to protect ToonTown Central from the invasion.

"BLAST IT!" Yelled the CJ angrily. "Now we have to plan something that will defeat Tas once and FOR ALL! CFO, It's your turn to fight Tas."

"Aww, why me?" Asked the CFO.

"Because, your next after the VP. Then me, then CEO." Explained the CJ.

"But what do we lure him with?" Asked the CFO?

"This time, we have to steal the hoop he has on him." Said the CJ evilly.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Laughed the bosses.


	3. Stolen

Stolen

I teleported back to my house and when I went in, I found out the hoop is missing!

"I think the Cogs stole the hoop." I called Mike and told him the news.

"WHAT! WHO!" Yelled Mike.

"Calm down first, then I'll tell you." I told him. After a few seconds, I told him.

"But how?" asked Mike.

"They must be watching us." I told him. "Before, VP, now, CFO. Good thing I have enough cogbucks."

"Yeah, me too." Mike said.

"Let's just invite normal Toons instead of celebrity Toons like for an example, Flippy." I explained.

"Actually, lets not EVER mention his name until we see him." Mike told me.

"Okay."

**Okay, Flippy has returned and the hoop has been stolen by the Cogs. What's next? Stay Tooned for more chapters.**


	4. Finding People

Finding People.

We've got three people so far, me Mike and Flappy. After three hours, we got three more Toons. Then we met a pretty mouse named Sabrina.

"Hi!" I said to Sabrina, I'm trying to keep my cool.

"Hi Tas." Said Sabrina, "a pleasure to meet you."

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes, every night my Mom tells me all the great things you do." She told me.

"Wow, never knew I was famous."

"And she told me about your friend named, uh, Mike."

"Oh, Mike is right here." I grabbed Mike by the arm and put him in front of me.

"Err, hi." Said Mike.

"So anyways," I pushed Mike to the right gently. "Would you like to join my group to fight the CFO?"

"Sure." That's all she said.

"Okay then, that leaves one- oh and there's another one." I went to the Toon and asked if he can join and he said yes.

**It looks like Tas met his crush. I guess things got a little more better. Stay Tooned for the elevator ride.**


	5. The Wait

The Wait

We went into the lobby then into the elevator. After 41 seconds, the elevator door finally closed.

**5 minutes later**

"Why is this taking so long?" Mike complained.

"It's been only 5 minutes." I said, "and again, who's complaining now?"

Ding!

"That was A LOT quicker than the ride to VP." I said.

"Yep." Mike agreed.

**Wow this was a REALLY short chapter. I did it on purpose so you can get more excited about the fight. Stay Tooned, like always.**


	6. The BattleFinale

Toons vs. CFO

We saw the monkey with the cog suit always on. Like before, we were too late.

"I've been expecting you Tas." said the CFO

"At least he's smarter than the VP." I said to myself. We took off our cog suits and went into battle. For some reason, we only defeated 25 cogs and still finished. "I guess he's saving his strength for the next round so this should be harder." I said The CFO went into the crane room with the monkey in it. She told us how to operate the crane and the CFO threw gears at her. She quickly dodged and ran away with a goon chasing her, as always. "Wow things get old." I also said to myself. Like the VP he was a lot more stronger than usual. Now his gear damage dealt -20 now.

"PREPARE TO GET SAD!" Shouted the CFO.

"Hmm, no sight of Flippy." Then there was Flippy standing on one of the ceiling corners. "Spoke too soon." He tried shooting me with a GUN. "This shouldn't be in a kids' game!" I said, "Well, it's for ages 10 and up for this story." I tried to run as fast as I can, dodging all of his bullets. "Seriously, where did he get a gun!" I wondered. I saw the hoop at one of the corners. "Mike, Grab a safe!" I told Mike. I went under a safe and Mike picked it up with the crane. "Now, throw it towards that corner!" I went on top of the safe then Mike threw it and I jumped at the right time to grab on to the ledge. I quickly grabbed the hoop and let go of the ledge. The hoop glowed and i bounced about an inch back up then landed on my feet. Then I used the hoop as a shield from the bullets Flippy is still firing at me. "Okay, how much bullets can that gun carry?" Then finally, Flippy ran out of ammo so he threw a rocket at me. "WHAT THE FUDGE!" I shouted. I dove to the right and I lost the grip of the hoop and it slid away. There were fire around me and I couldn't get out without getting burned. "Sabrina! Throw the hoop!" I shouted.

"Okay!" she shouted to me. She threw the hoop and I caught it. I jumped into the middle and this time, water surrounded me. After a few seconds, the water disappeared and I was blue this time. I quickly dashed into the fire and it burned out. I created a wave towards Flippy. He tried to get away but he got hit. Now he's just sitting there, dazed. I went towards the CFO and he got soaked. And for some reason, he had money in his pocket that is now destroyed.

"NO!" Cried the CFO. Then he exploded. All of my teammates were cheering for me and I reverted back to normal. Sabrina ran to me and gave me a hug. Then everyone else did, too. Then the monkey came back, giving our reward. It was a max Toon up unite.

**At Lawbot HQ.**

"First VP and now CFO? Pathetic." Said the CJ angrily. "It looks like it's my turn."

"And you, if a fail, you'll fight him." Told CJ to the CEO.

"All right, ma'm." Said the CEO.

"I'M A MAN!" Shouted the CJ.

"Yes, sir." Said the CEO.

**It looks like it's another victory for Tas. See what happens next on the next book.**


End file.
